cryptids12_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Dimensions/cast
List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters: * Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie) * Sean Astin - Sam Gamgee * Dan Aykroyd - Ray Stantz * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Dorothy Gale, Maggie Sawyer * Troy Baker - Batman, Two-Face * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness * Julian Bleach - Davros * Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Perry White * Steven Blum - Sensei Wu, Bane, Sauron, Commissioner Gordon * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Nicholas Briggs - Dalek, Cyberman, Dalek Emperor, CyberKing, Rusty the Friendly Dalek * Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * Charlie Day - Benny * Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper, Alfred Pennyworth * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Seamus McFly, Marty McFly, Jr., Marlene McFly * John Gegenhuber - Cragger * Michelle Gomez - Missy * Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake * Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion, Reegull * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Roger L. Jackson - Saruman * Charity James - Mrs. Scratchen-Post * Jake Johnson - Lowery Cruthers * Tom Kane - Gandalf * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani * Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid * John Leeson - K-9 * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Christopher Lloyd - Emmett Brown * Yuri Lowenthal - Zane, Frodo Baggins * Joel McHale - X-PO * Neve McIntosh - Madame Vastra * Ellen McLain - GLaDOS, Cake Core * Scott Menville - Robin * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley (Portal) * Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman * Nolan North - Lord Business, General Zod, Boromir, Space Core, Adventure Core * Liam O'Brien - Gollum, Mad Dog Tannen * Nick Offerman - Metalbeard * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Chris Pratt - Emmett Brickowski, Owen Grady * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * William Salyers - Master Chen, Scarecrow, Gorzan * Eliza Jane Schneider - Nya * Charlie Schlatter - Kai, Barry Allen * J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell * Roger Craig Smith - Cole, Edward Nigma, Plovar * Christopher Corey Smith - Joker, Lagravis * André Sogliuzzo - Sensei Garmadon, Munchkin Mayor, Bezar * Dan Starkey - Strax * Karen Strassman - P.I.X.A.L., Auntie Em * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Lloyd Garmadon * Courtenay Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West, Lois Lane * Robert Webb - Laval * Frank Welker - Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo, Peter Venkman, Stay Puft, Slimer * Travis Willingham - Clark Kent, Lex Luthor * Mick Wingert - Jay, Griffin Turner * Julie Wittner - Eris Archive Audio * Tom Baker - Fourth Doctor * Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor * Dee Bradley Baker - DC Comics * Orlando Bloom - Legolas * John Cash - Homer Simpson's Spirit Guide * Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Hans Moleman, Abe Simpson, Joe Quimby, Groundskeeper Willy, Santa's Little Helper * Peter Davison - Fifth Doctor * Christopher Eccleston - Ninth Doctor * William Hartnell - First Doctor * Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore * John Hurt - War Doctor * Paul McGann - Eigth Doctor * Bill Murray - Peter Venkman * Sylvestor McCoy - Seventh Doctor * Jon Pertwee - Third Doctor * Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler * John Rhys-Davies - Gimli * Matt Smith - Elevnth Doctor * David Tennant - Tenth Doctor * Patrick Troughton - Second Doctor * Sigourney Weaver - Dana Barrett * Liam Neeson - Good Cop/Bad Cop * Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Lists Category:Cast lists